


Ode To Harry Potter

by TheSwedishMystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwedishMystery/pseuds/TheSwedishMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploding firework of mindblowing poetry dedicated to that young, annoying boy with a lightning scar on his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit that I think I reached my creative peak with my ode to Harry Potter. I will never do anything better than this, I will never write a better ode, poem, haiku or story. This is really it. There will never be anything more than this. This is truly the climax of all my literary superpowers and years of creative frustration. I had to spend four years totally silent in a super secret convent on top of a mountain to be able to write what you see before you.

Harry Potter  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter  
Haaaaaaaaaaaarry Potter  
Hahahahaharry Potter  
Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Now my ode is done. I have no idea what will happen after this... What will I do now? I feel totally empty. Now I will fall down into the dark cellar of mediocrity (again).


End file.
